


Bitten

by bluecryptid



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Halloween!, I didn't realize until it was too late, I know its may, I write halloween stuff in may, I'm a furry but this is unrelated to that, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Phase One (Gorillaz), Satanism, This Is STUPID, This will be interesting, Witchcraft, but if people put their piss kink stuff on here I can put this here, google translate japanese, trans 2d, wikihow to undog yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecryptid/pseuds/bluecryptid
Summary: Things lurk in the darkness of the night, and sometimes, they bite. A certain green someone happened to be out alone one night.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii.... Just a note. This will be stupid. Enjoy.
> 
> I wrote this to get in the Halloween Mood. :)
> 
> PS I don't think I can top Ghosting as my writing ability has decreased. I suffered some mental health shit and I stopped writing for like seven months. Now my brain is fried. Sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations.
> 
> This is gonna be really weird by the way. Read at your own risk.

The streetlights illuminated a man, exiting a small store, a plastic bag in his hand. The moon shone above the town, bright and full. A dense layer of fog had settled above the land, limiting his vision to just a block or two ahead of him. The city was silent. No cars drove by, no traffic, no talking. Just silence and the click of his boots against the pavement. He didn’t like the silence.

The silence was suffocating. He began to walk faster.

Murdoc had gone out to get beer. His winnie was having problems with it’s brakes, so he took the geep. Unfortunately, his car was a bit of a walk from the store. All the parking spaces there were taken for some goddamn reason. What the hell was going on in that store? He then remembered that there were only, like, six parking spots. It couldn’t be anything major.

He heard a growling from a nearby alleyway, shattering the quiet. He quickly turned his head to look and see what the commotion was. All he could see was a mass of brown fur lunging at him. It’s teeth sank into his calf. He gasped in pain, then attempted to shake it off his leg. The canine clamped down tighter and tighter. He stopped shaking his leg and kicked the animal a few times, trying desperately to get it to let go of his leg. It let go and snarled at him, then flung itself at his hand. He dropped his bag and almost cried out in pain, but he restrained himself for no reason other than his pride.

He punched and kicked at the wolfish creature, only landing half of the blows. He was trying to free himself from it’s grip once more. It finally unclamped it’s jaw and growled at him some more. It looked him right in the eye, then rushed past him into the night.

He tried to catch his breath.

“Bloody hell!” Murdoc exclaimed, examining his hand. The teeth marks were dripping red. He didn’t want to look at what it did to his leg, but it hurt like hell. He could only assume major damage had been done, because his jeans were turning a brown color near his calf.

He huffed angrily, picked up his beer, and began limping (despite trying to hide it) to the car. He could barely make it out in the fog, sitting there about a block away.

Getting to the car seemed to take forever. One step at a time. One step became two, two became ten, and ten became twenty, but he still seemed so far away from it.

He managed to get to it, despite his pain. He gingerly sat down in the driver’s seat, not wanting to hurt himself anymore than he already was.

He ignited the engine and tried to ignore the pain the best he could. It was very, very difficult. In fact, he was unable to do it. He had one hand on the wheel and the other injured hand in his lap.

He was driving down the street way above the speed limit. The wind whipped his face and messed up his hair, but he gave zero fucks at the moment. Lucky for him, the drive back was only a few minutes. It felt longer, despite the extra speed.

 

* * *

 

Murdoc stumbled into Kong Studios, barely stable and about to collapse at any minute. He panted and leaned against the wall to avoid putting weight on his injured leg. He’d only walked from the car to the front door and he needed a break. He was beginning to feel dizzy.

“Damn dog.” he muttered aloud to no one.

He took a few steps forward and stumbled, then fell onto the ground. He groaned in pain. He wished this shit would be over already.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone approaching. He lifted his head up in response. It was Russel.

“Man, what happened to you?” he asked.

“None of your business, Russ.” He muttered. He attempted to push himself off the ground and collapsed again.

“You’re not lookin’ so well.” Russel commented.

“No shit.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine.”

Russel looked concerned and frustrated. “Really, what happened to you?”

“No.”

Russel crossed his arms. “Can you clean yourself up?”

“Yeah, I can patch myself up.” He tried to stand again. He was successful, but wobbly.

“Muds, you can’t even stand up right.”

“Nooo. I can take care of myself. I don’t _need_ your help, Russ.” Murdoc snapped, his words slurred. He glared at Russel.

“Are you drunk, Murdoc?”

“Somehow, not very much. I just got booze! Wait, I left it in the car…” He turned and limped towards the door.

“Murdoc.” Russel sighed.

“ _What?_ ”

“Take care of yourself first.”

“No.” He walked into the door, stumbled backwards, and landed on his rump. He stood up and began walking in the other direction. “Fine.”

“I think you need help.”

“I told you already, I don’t need any help!” Murdoc yelled.

Russel sighed. “I’m gonna go get the first aid kit.” He turned and left.

“Fuck you Russ.”

Russel came back moments later with a white plastic box in his hand.

“I didn’t know we had one of those.” Murdoc commented.

“I bought one in case Noodle gets hurt.” Russel replied, opening the box and sorting through the contents.

Murdoc quickly shuffled away. Russel stood up, grabbed his arm, and dragged the now complaining man back towards the kit.

“Sit.” Russel commanded.

“Damn you.” Murdoc sat down. The pain and the strange dizziness was getting to be too much.

“You damn me for tryin’ to help you? You’re one messed up man.” Russel pulled out a package and opened it.

“Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up.”

He rolled up Murdoc’s bloodied pants and put some damp thing on it. Murdoc hissed in pain. “The hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m cleaning the wound.” Russel said flatly. “Bite marks?”

Murdoc didn’t respond. He sat there, cringing at the pain as Russel cleaned the wound. Finally, he pulled his hand away and pulled out some gauze. Murdoc refused to meet Russel’s eyes as he wrapped the wound.

“It’s too tight.” He complained.

“It should be tight to stop the bleeding.”

“But this tight??”

“Yes, Murdoc. Can you make it up to your room on your own?” Russel was clearly getting tired of this. It was all over his face.

“You forgot the one on my hand, idiot. But don’t touch i-”

Russel grabbed Murdoc’s hand. Murdoc tried to pull away but was unsuccessful.

“Damn. I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Russel said nothing in response. Murdoc cringed again at the touch of the sterilizer.

“Muds, we may have to take you to the hospital if the bleeding doesn’t stop.” He said as he wrapped the wound.

“Yeah, no.I’m not going to the hospital.”

“We’ll see, Murdoc.”

 

The green man stood up and made his way to his winnie. 

When he got in it, he was tempted to collapse on the floor. But, he managed to make it to his bed. He was in so much of a daze that he forgot his beer. If that doesn’t show how bad he’s feeling, I don’t know what will.

_‘Should’ve gotten some of Dent’s pills.’_ he thought. _‘That would ease the pain.’_

He closed his eyes. He’d rather be asleep. The dizziness and pain was too much.

He eventually dozed off, somehow.

 

* * *

 

He woke up with a massive headache. The next thing he noticed was he felt incredibly nauseous. He groaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. But he couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard he tried. His headache turned from just a headache to a full body ache. It was a pain like he had never felt before. On top of that, he was still dizzy and he felt like he was going to puke his guts out.

He laid there for a little while, feeling like shit. He then found himself rushing to the bathroom and found himself throwing up. Once, twice, three times. His throat stang and his mouth tasted like crap. If only he had some rum to wash the taste away. He scolded himself internally for forgetting. How could he forget his beer? However, he didn’t feel like getting up to get it, so he didn’t. When he was sure he was done vomiting, he got back in bed and laid down some more. Time seemed to pass in a strange haze. In fact, at times he’d get lost in this strange haze. He was unsure what the hell was wrong with tonight. First he got bitten by that wolf-dog, then he has to deal with Russ, then the vomiting, AND he forgot his beer. The latter was bugging him more and more. It would help him deal with the pain, he was sure of it.

As time passed, the pain got worse and worse. He began to feel sweaty and uncomfortable on top of the pain, nausea, and dizziness. He caught a glimpse of his arm and something about it seemed different. He brought it in front of his face and studied it. His arm hair had gotten longer and his fingernails had to. He looked at the sight in confusion and fear. He was sure he was just seeing things again. Tonight was already shitty enough.  
  
He wasn’t sure when he passed out, but at some point, he did. He did know that. And he did know that he had just woken up. But, he did not know why he felt so different. The pain had dulled and his nausea subsided. There was only a small amount of dizziness left, but everything still felt fuzzy and dream like.

He lifted his head up and looked around. Nothing around him had changed. The top of his head felt different, but how, he didn’t know. He reached up to feel what had happened, but was unable to. He just sat there, rubbing his face oddly, like his arm wouldn’t extend enough to reach. He looked down at his arm to see what the problem was. What he saw was black and furry and… it was a paw. A fucking paw. He blinked, hoping it would change, but it didn’t. He shook his head and looked down. It was still a paw. He was beginning to get anxious.

_‘What the hell. What the_ hell. What the hell!’ He thought.

He took a glance at the rest of him and was surprised to see even more black fur coating his body. He jumped in surprise and hit the ground with a thud. He fell off of his bed. He stood up, still in shock. He noticed that he was standing on four legs.

_‘No, this has to be a fucked up dream.’_

He struggled to take a few steps forward, because he wasn’t used to walking on four legs. He was shaky and his legs wobbled. He was trying to head to the bathroom to see what had happened. There was a mirror in there.

Eventually, he made it in there. He stood on his hind legs in peered in the mirror, his front legs resting on the sink. Staring back at him was a wolf. He looked to the left. It did too. He looked down. It did too.

He felt his heart hammering in his chest. No, it couldn’t be right. It’s just a dream.

There was a brief knocking on the door. It then creaked open. He froze in fear, unsure of what to do. 

“こんにちは！！！ 食べ物を持ってきた!” Noodle yelled as she entered the winnie. 

Since it was just a dream, he decided approach her. He peered out of the bathroom to see her holding a tray of food. It looked to be fast food. 

She turned to look at him. Her eyes widened. She took a few steps back, her eyes still on him. 

He approached her slowly, his legs still shaky. They stared at each other. She didn’t move. He didn’t move. No one was sure of what to do. The atmosphere was tense. 

Finally, she set down the tray of food. Murdoc watched her do this, not moving still. 

“What’re you doing in here?” he didn’t say. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Noodle approached him slowly, reaching out her hand. She wasn’t too certain of how to approach animals, so she followed her instinct. Murdoc simply backed away, not wanting to be touched. She lowered her hand when he backed away. Then, she noticed something shiney dangling from his neck. It was Murdoc’s inverted cross necklace. 

She furrowed her brows in confusion. Did Murdoc give his necklace to this dog? Was this his dog? She held the cross in her hand, then glanced at him. Something didn’t add up. How did he keep this dog in his car without anyone noticing? And where was Murdoc? 

Murdoc pulled away, causing the necklace to fall out of Noodle’s hand. Noodle studied him once more, then turned around and exited the vehicle. Murdoc watched her go. He would have followed her, but she had shut the door behind her, and he decided it would be too much effort to open it again. 

He sat down. It was uncomfortable. Everything felt uncomfortable. He was unsure of what to do at the moment. 

‘ _ I’ll go get my beer. _ ’ He decided at last. Can you get drunk in a dream? He hoped so.

The door opened again before he could attempt leaving. He padded forwards to see who was there. Noodle and Russel stood outside. 

Russel used his arm to push Noodle behind him, as if that would protect her from Murdoc’s momentarily non existing wrath. Russel, of course, had no idea it was him. On top of that, Noodle would be able to defend herself from almost anything without a problem. 

Murdoc was still annoyed with Russel. He felt irritated by his mere presence at the moment. A low sound rumbled from his throat. 

“What do you want?” he tried to say, but again, nothing came out. 

Noodle pointed at him and said something in Japanese. 

“Is that what this is about?” Russel asked aloud, as if he was expecting Noodle to answer him. 

“Muds, when the hell did you get a wolf!?” Russel sternly called into the Winnie. But, he wasn’t inside. He was only met with the stare of Murdoc. 

Murdoc watched Russel examining him. He felt shame for existing in the way he currently did, as something inhuman. The longer Russel stared, the more uncomfortable he felt. He growled and pushed past Russel out of the winnie. 

Russel did happen to notice the cross dangling from his neck, and the heterochromia, but didn’t suspect that the wolf was anything more than that. 

Murdoc just wanted his beer. But Noodle began petting him as he walked by and he stopped dead in his tracks. His fur bristled and his breathing quickened. He had never felt so violated in his life (which is an exaggeration). 

Russel watched in horror and concern as the scene unfolded. Noodle was petting the wolf. Murdoc turned to face her, glared at her, then continued walking faster, still feeling shaken. The only thing keeping him sane was the notion of these events being a dream. He didn’t bother to consider this being reality. How could he? It’s absurd. Even the author knows this. 

He was going to his car to get beer. He wasn’t going to let anything else stop him. 

“Wha’s goin’ on in here?” 2D appeared, looking disheveled. He wore an oversized tee-shirt with his binder visible underneath, and no pants. Luckily, his shirt covered his underwear. “Something about a wolf?”

“Yeah, D. Murdoc’s new… pet.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Stu scratched his head sloppily. 

“Exactly.” 

_ ‘I’m no pet, you fuckwads.’  _ Murdoc thought to himself bitterly. 

He pushed past the doors and strolled through the hallways of Kong, impatience growing with every second. He’d been away from alcohol for too long. 

He realized as soon as he got to the car that he was unable to open the door. So, he angrily sulked back to his winnie. 

He saw the other still hanging around his winnebago. Russel and 2D were talking to each other, a can of beer in 2D’s hand. He must have gotten it while Murdoc was gone. They didn't notice his entrance. 

Murdoc stopped walking and began to plot about how he would steal 2D’s beer. He'd have to wait until Stu lowered his arm enough for him to snatch it. 

He waited. And waited. And then, the moment came. Murdoc walked over to Stu and yanked the can out of his hands with his teeth. Stu looked around in surprise to see Murdoc rushing away with his beer can back into the his car. 

“The wolf stole my beer!” Stu exclaimed.

Russel furrowed his brows. “Stuart, that's not-”

“Yeah, I watched it run away with it.” Stu interrupted. 

“Okay. That's odd. And we still haven't seen Murdoc.” Russel commented. 

Noodle yawned.

“He's probably out at some club or bar or something.” Stu shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I guess... But I have a bad feeling."


End file.
